Kata-kata Tak Terucapkan
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Mereka bermain dalam kesunyian, namun dibalik kesunyian itu ada banyak hal yang tak sempat terucapkan... unrequited HikaAki, implied SaiHika. M for lemon, A for abal. RnR, minna? ;)


***Oke. Fine. Saya udah punya bermacam-macam draft fanfic buat debut ke fandom Hikaru no Go, tapi kenapa malah fic nista ini duluan yang kelar T_T #nangisdarah #heah. Udah lama juga sih ga nulis lemon, jadi ampuni saya kalau ini abal ya~ -kabur sebelum ditimpuk papan go-. Ah iya, Hikaru no Go itu punya Yumi Hotta dan Takeshi Obata, kotodama itu punya kagrra, (oke kagrra, itu emang berkoma nama bandnya;;) , dan saya cuma punya ceritanya. RnR, minna? #heah***

_Dalam gelap, dan dalam pakaian putih yang membutakan mata,  
kusembunyikan sejumput harap,  
dimana cinta ini akan terbawa seiring masa..._

Shinjuku 2-chome, Desember 2005.

"_Nigiri_."

Seiring perintah itu, bibir mereka pun beradu, mata mereka tertutup, pakaian mereka pun mulai terlepas satu-satu. Tak ada kontak mata diantara mereka, karena hanya dibaliknya emosi mereka tertutup dengan rapat. Di balik iris-iris mereka tersimpan keraguan yang sama, dengan alasan yang berbeda. Mereka paham bahwa jika keraguan itu terlihat, kegiatan mereka akan terhenti begitu saja. Mereka tak menginginkannya; lebih tepatnya tubuh mereka tak akan mengizinkan. Oh, terkutuklah hormon testosteron mereka yang tengah aktif-aktifnya.

Sang pria berambut pirang sebelah pun memulai serangannya pada tubuh sang pemain go di bawahnya. Tangannya mulai merambah bagian pertigaan tubuh sang lawan, sebuah organ di sana berangsur mengeras seiring sentuhannya. Seakan tak mau kalah, sang pemain go pun mulai melakukan hal yang sama. Nafas si pirang pun naik turun, turun ketika dilepas, naik kala disentuh. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal nafas, mereka nampaknya harus melepas ciuman mereka jika mereka tak ingin mati kehabisan oksigen dengan konyolnya. Saat bibir mereka terlepas, si pirang pun berbisik dengan suara berat.

"_Joseki_."

"Begitulah."

Tak banyak percakapan diantara mereka saat mereka tengah melakukannya, persis seperti permainan go mereka yang tenang. Bedanya, di akhir permainan ini, sama sekali tak ada teriakan atau adu argumen berkepanjangan. Mereka biasanya langsung pulang tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibir masing-masing mereka, atau tertidur dan meninggalkan hotel tempat mereka menginap tanpa kata - jadwal seorang Touya Akira 7-_dan_ tentunya lebih padat daripada jadwal Shindou Hikaru 5-_dan_, dan biasanya sang pemain go dengan tingkatan lebih tinggilah yang lebih dulu keluar hotel, meninggalkan bagian biaya hotelnya di meja sebelum berangkat. Hei, mereka bukan lagi anak kecil, selain itu bukan hanya sekali mereka melakukan permainan ini. Mekanisme teknis serta bermacam resiko yang akan mereka hadapi, mereka paham luar dalam.

Karena pemahaman itulah, Hikaru tak perlu mempersiapkan Akira. Saat selembar karet elastis dilempar sang jenius kepadanya sebelum ia menghilang ke kamar mandi terdekat (yang berarti kamar mandi hotel mereka, biasanya), ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia memasang karet itu pada bagian tubuhnya yang biasanya tersembunyi, sementara sang jenius mempersiapkan dirinya entah dengan cara apa; nampaknya harga dirinya melarang dirinya menunjukkan "persiapan" itu pada Hikaru, apalagi mengizinkan Hikaru membantunya "bersiap". Dua menit kemudian, Akira telah keluar dari kamar mandi itu, dan menghampiri Hikaru.

Sungguh, bagi Hikaru, permainan ini terlalu mudah. Tak seperti go yang mengharuskannya berpikir mengenai pergerakan apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk mematikan lawannya, dalam permainan ini ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan pergerakan yang ia lakukan, semuanya telah tertanam dalam benaknya. Ia hanya harus melakukan semuanya untuk menyelesaikannya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa permainan ini begitu menarik bagi Akira, begitupun bagi tubuhnya, yang kelihatannya menikmati dengan sangat detik demi detik permainan itu layaknya tak ingin berakhir begitu saja.

Ah, sudahlah. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang sama dengan go dalam permainan ini; membuat lawanmu menunggu terlalu lama akan merusak ritme permainan dengan telak. Ia pun kemudian menghampiri Akira, yang telah terbaring di ranjang. Saat Hikaru tiba, Akira pun menyesuaikan posisinya, lalu Hikaru pun bergerak. Dalam sekali hunjaman, Hikaru telah menjadi satu dengan Akira, tubuh mereka terhubung, siluet mereka menjadi satu. Ruangan itu remang-remang, hanya diterangi sebuah lampu tidur temaram, hingga siluet mereka terpancar pada dinding kamar itu entah bagaimana caranya. Mata Hikaru bertemu dengan siluet hitam itu, dan meskipun gerakannya tak berhenti - hei, kala kau telah terprogram untuk melakukan suatu hal yang telah pasti, apapun yang terjadi dalam benakmu, mekanisme tubuhmu yang akan meneruskan sisanya -, benaknya terbang, menuju akhirat, menuju tempat dimana Sai, seharusnya, berada.

Kristal-kristal bening pun hampir menetes dari mata sang 5-_dan_, namun ia tak berhenti menghunjamkan sebuah bagian tubuhnya pada tubuh Akira, yang kini mengerang tanpa daya, menyebut nama Hikaru dengan lancarnya seakan pendeta mengucap mantra. Kristal itu akhirnya keluar dengan lancar, seiring klimaks kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya, membasahi tubuh Akira dengan benihnya. Bersamaan dengan klimaks itu, sebuah teriakan yang ditujukannya pada sang arwah penasaran yang kini tiada pun ikut keluar.

"SAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Akira terdiam, namun tubuhnya tak dapat berdusta. Menyusul Hikaru, ia pun mencapai klimaksnya dalam kesunyian, sejenak kemudian. Hanya cairan kenikmatan yang kini tersembur berantakan pada tubuhnya yang menjadi pembuktiannya. Setelah mereka berdua kembali pada akal sehatnya, mereka akan bertukar kamar mandi tanpa kata-kata, untuk kemudian kembali pada keseharian mereka sebagai pemain go profesional yang menyerahkan hidup mereka sebagai sesaji untuk mencapai Tangan Tuhan, seperti biasa.

_Namun kali ini berbeda._

Untuk pertama kalinya, selepas sanggama, Akira berujar perlahan saat ia melenggang menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, suaranya rapuh seakan ia akan hancur berkeping-keping begitu saja setelah itu.

_"Arimasen."_

Hikaru mendengarnya, dan ia mematung di tempat sekalipun Akira telah selesai dengan urusannya di kakus, entah mengapa.

_Ia pun berharap agar esok tak usah tiba._

* * *

_Jika memang Tuhan tak berkehendak,  
kuharap kau mencintaiku di kehidupan selanjutnya..._

Tokyo, Januari 2006.

Dua bulan sudah setelah permainan mereka di hotel berakhir, yang mana ia tak yakin siapa yang menang dalam prosesnya. Sejak itu pula, ia tak menemukan sosok Akira di institut Go, tempat mereka bekerja. Ponselnya pun tak bisa dihubungi, dan telepon menuju apartemen pribadinya tak pernah digubris. Menghubungi rumah keluarga Touya ataupun warung go tempat mereka pertama berjumpa pun bukan opsi bagi Hikaru 5-_dan_, karena Akira, nampaknya, telah diusir dan tak dianggap keluarga oleh mereka entah sejak kapan. Oke, hanya orang bodoh saja yang percaya gosip murahan dari tabloid go mingguan, namun sayangnya Hikaru termasuk salah satunya (kalau ia pintar, tentunya ia akan masuk SMA dengan mudahnya, seperti Yashiro misalnya, dan saat ini ia mestinya tengah gamang memilih universitas yang mengundangnya dari sederetan universitas top yang berharap ia menjadi mahasiswa mereka, bukannya memikirkan sesuatu yang tak penting macam keberadaan rivalnya).

Sebentuk kekhawatiran pun muncul di benak Hikaru. Satu-dua minggu tanpa perjumpaan tentunya wajar, jadwal mereka sering berbentrokan, selain itu mereka tengah bertanding untuk mendapat gelar yang berbeda. Hikaru kini telah mendapat tempat di gelar penantang untuk gelar _Kisei_ dan 10-_dan_, sementara Akira sibuk dengan gelar-gelar luar negeri dan gelar _Honinbo_, menyusul ayahnya. Namun ketika minggu ketiga tiba, kekhawatirannya pun beranjak memenuhi hatinya.

Hingga pada sebuah siang di minggu kedelapan sejak permainan mereka, saat Hikaru tengah bermain dengan Waya di grup Morishita-sensei, kekhawatiran itu muncul dalam bentuknya yang terburuk sepanjang sejarah. Hikaru 5-_dan_, kalah secara memalukan sejumlah 16 _moku_ dari Waya 3-_dan_. Fukui 2-_dan_ yang menonton pertandingan itu pun tertawa. Hikaru hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Pasti kau sedang banyak pikiran," ujar Saeki menenangkannya. "Apalagi kau akan berjumpa Kuwabara di pertandingan 10-_dan_ berikutnya. Rileks sajalah, lagipula kau sudah bermain dengannya berulang kali, jadi kau sudah tahu apa saja taktik yang akan ia lakukan."

"Masalahnya..."

Hikaru berhenti berucap ketika ia sadar bahwa ia akan mengakui bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan Touya Akira di hadapan Morishita Shigeo. Pikirannya yang sudah kacau pasti akan dibuat semakin kacau oleh sang guru. Saat Waya menyadari ucapan Hikaru terhenti sekenanya, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hei, mereka kan teman sehati sejak zaman Insei.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita nonton TV saja. Kali ini pertandingan 10-_dan_, Ogata lawan Ichinose 8-_dan_. Kalau Ogata kalah, kau pasti bahagia," ujar Waya sambil mencolek Hikaru. Hikaru menghela nafas, lalu memaksakan sebuah tawa dan mengikuti Waya serta teman-temannya menuju ruang TV untuk menonton pertandingan.

"Benar juga, kalau om-om menyebalkan itu kalah kan aku bisa sedikit lega. Bukan aku saja yang ada di posisi 2-2," batinnya.

Waya pun menyalakan televisi, tayangan berita berbahasa Mandarin menyapa mereka, dan Waya pun tertawa sekenanya.

"Ah, semalam aku habis nonton film. Film Mandarin itu bagus-bagus, ternyata," ujarnya, sembari mencari saluran TV dimana pertandingan go yang ia maksud ditayangkan. Setelah ia menemukannya, mereka pun mulai menyaksikan pertandingan yang baru dimulai itu.

Namun sayangnya Waya tak membiarkan Hikaru menonton berita berbahasa Mandarin dengan subteks Jepang itu. Karena beberapa detik setelah berita tentang pasar saham Shanghai yang menurun itu, ada jawaban atas keberadaan Akira.

_"Diberitakan bahwa seorang pemain go dari Jepang, Touya Akira, ditemukan tewas bunuh diri di apartemennya di bilangan Shenzen. Di apartemennya, ditemukan sebuah papan go dan secarik surat yang diduga surat wasiat. Polisi tengah memeriksa motif dibalik..."_


End file.
